


Her Barry, His Barry

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barry Allen is an adorable cupcake, F/M, Fantasy Dub-Con/Non-Con, Iris West is a badass, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, MMOM 2016, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Multi, Spanking, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, this is so fucked up, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris West, a top detective with the Central City PD, has a rare day off when her husband has to work, and she takes advantage of the privacy that has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Barry, His Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 29 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Shame". 
> 
> **Content Notes:** Fantasy non-con/dub-con, fantasy bondage, fantasy forced consent. No Barry Allens were actually harmed in the writing of this fic.

Iris had a rare day off and today, she had the house all to herself. If she wanted to masturbate in the living room, she would. Shame was overrated. 

She let her hand drift over her body as her mind wandered into some dark and secret places.

It had been a strange few months, her father's death at the hands of two rogue metas (and that wound was still healing), Zoom's final attempt to take over Central City and then his abrupt disappearance, along with almost the entire meta-human criminal population, followed by the return of Harrison Wells bearing the good news, Zoom was dead. 

And despite Dr. Wells' reputation, the city leaders - lead by Mayor Snart - had pushed to lay the blame for all the meta-human crime at the feet of the man once called "The Savior of Central City." There was talk of criminal charges, based on the claims made by Jay Garrick, the speedster who'd tried to stand up to Zoom, the man who'd confronted and exposed Wells months earlier, the hero who everyone had believed was Zoom's victim.

Except that he hadn't been Zoom's victim. He _was_ Zoom himself and had created "The Flash" as a way to lull the people of Central City into complacency, to deflect blame, to give them hope and then rip it away. 

Harrison Wells came back with proof of this - video footage of the man they'd all thought was Jay Garrick, but dressed in Zoom's terrifying black suit, his eyes just as dark, the blue lightning crackling around him. That muted the talk against Wells, but didn't silence it - at least not until her husband, her sweet, dorky, brave husband stood up and told the city the truth. That Zoom was the serial killer, Hunter Zolomon, that the monster had escaped from the asylum he'd been sent to and no one made any effort to apprehend him. Barry stood up for Harrison Wells and his daughter and told the world that these were the real heroes.

Iris always knew her husband was just a little in love with Harrison Wells. Not sexually, not romantically, but in that charming, dorky way of his that never failed to make her smile. And despite everything - getting knocked out and locked up by the man - he was still enamored of him. 

Iris didn't mind, because she was also just a little in love with the man, too. No, not love. And not really lust, either. She just kind of liked what he did to _her_ Barry. 

He made him a little flustered, a little braver, a little more like the _other_ Barry. The one who had so many shadows in his eyes, the one who was willing to sacrifice himself to save everyone else. Not that she wished her Barry _was_ him, heaven forbid - she wouldn't exchange her sweet cupcake for anyone - but she just liked the thought of _her_ Barry as a bit of a bad-ass.

And it was pretty clear what Harrison Wells thought of _his_ Barry. She was a cop, a trained observer. Harrison Wells wanted _his_ Barry, and it was quite possible he'd already had him. 

Iris couldn't help but think about those two, together. Wells was such a strong, dominant man - a forceful personality that never took "no" for an answer. And _his_ Barry, for all his heroism, for all his darkness, followed Wells like an imprinted duckling.

She stripped down to her panties, turned off her cell phone and let her mind play out her new favorite fantasy, the one where Harrison Wells paid them a visit. Because sometimes, she was a little kinky and liked the idea of seeing _her_ Barry cry, too. Cry with need and want and maybe just a tiny bit of shame.

She imagined what it would be like to see Harrison kiss Barry. Her nipples puckered at the thought and her fingertips squeezed them gently, then a little harder as her fantasy deepened, got darker. She gave Harrison her handcuffs and he forced Barry to accept his kiss. Although he and Barry were about the same height, Harrison used his greater mass and his experience to impose his will on Barry. 

Barry struggled - a little. He looked at her with those beautiful puppy-dog eyes filling with tears as he tried to fight Harrison off. But she nodded her approval and then her Barry just melted into the man dominating him, giving into all the pent-up longing that she’s seen on his face every time Harrison Wells appeared on television or he told her about an article in a science magazine, or even more, each time Wells invited them to to S.T.A.R. Labs for a preview of his latest invention (because he clearly _liked_ Barry, too).

She let her hand slide over her lacy panties and played with her clit and enjoyed the harsh scratchiness, it fit the scene building in her head. Harrison dominating Barry with harsh, punishing kisses - wet and open-mouthed. Barry’s hands cuffed behind him, he was so beautifully helpless. Tears were streaming from Barry’s eyes and he wasn't able to beg for mercy because Harrison wouldn't let him speak through the assault he waged on his mouth.

Iris pushed the crotch of her panties out of the way and plunged her fingers into the hot wetness. 

The fantasy escalated as Harrison stripped her husband - the handcuffs were magically no impediment - and Barry hadn’t stopped fighting him, hadn't stopped begging him. Barry’s ass is tiny and a perfect target, and Harrison slapped it over and over. She can see her husband's pretty cock, hard and flushed and leaking against Harrison’s pants. His cries became exhortations of pleasure, demanding, strident as Harrison toyed with him, jacking his cock, fingering his tight little hole. 

_Fuck me, you bastard. Fuck me hard._

As Harrison Wells sodomized her husband, she came in a screaming rush of pleasure.

Her body relaxed against the couch and she was, for the moment, satiated. But the fantasy didn't dissipate as easily as desire and Iris wondered what it would take to make her fantasy a reality.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
